SpongeBob Squarepants: EnRaptured
by Blake Black
Summary: One-shot!  SpongeBob and friends visit Rapture with disasterous results.  Rated M for safety, dark themes, violence, gore, and lots of death


I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants. He belongs to Nickelodeon and I wouldn't take him if they gave him away.  
>I do not own Bioshock either. It belongs to 2K productions.<p>

Just so you know this is going to be violent, gory, and dark. So if you thought that SpongeBob was just going to dance through Rapture and capture the Splicer's hearts with love…..

Someone's been watching too much Care Bears and My Little Pony FIM.

* * *

><p><strong><em> OH! Guess who found a city under the sea?<br>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS  
>He's going exploring with Patrick, Squidward, Krabs and Sandy!<br>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
>If nautical nonsense be something you wish.<br>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
>Read something else because they're going to be gutted like fish!<br>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS  
>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS<br>SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the ocean, in a city long forgotten by the surface world, four brave invertebrates and one very weird squirrel march down the halls for adventure.<p>

"Sandy, what exactly is this place anyway? You never told us," SpongeBob asked looking around the dark and gloomy hall.

"Alright, but pay attention this time, this place used to be a Mecca of culture, music, fine art, business, and science," Sandy says waving an arm to the chipped and damaged paintings on the wall.

"And that's why we're here. I'm sure someone of my class, statue, and musical talent will be revered here," Squidward says dreaming about his first big clarinet recital in Rapture.

"Yeah, I'll make a mint selling Krabby Patties to these suckers." Krabs laughs to himself dreaming of all the money he's going to make.

"But that was before they went all ape shit crazy and starting killing one another," Sandy drawled, not hearing Squidward or Krabs.

"Wait, crazy? If everyone here's crazy then what's the point? Crazy people don't appreciate fine art," Squidward snorts as turns and stomps off.

"Yeah, crazy people don't carry money either," Krabs mutters as he follows Squidward.

"But since everyone either dead or nuts there's probably a lot of music no one's ever heard before. Someone who brought that back to the world would be famous beyond belief," Sandy mused to herself.

"Never before heard music, famous beyond belief. Maybe I was a little too hasty to leave," Squidward says turning back to the group only to be push onward by Krabs.

"Oh no. I'm not wasting my time in this run down no money town, we're leaving," Krabs says pushing Squidward along.

"And of course most of the cities money is now just lying in the streets for anyone to pick it up. But what we're here for is the…" Sandy starts when she's bowled over by Krabs who runs down the hall screaming about money. "Wait! Mr. Krabs, it's dangerous to go alone here!"

"Why is that?" Patrick says having missed the whole part about ape crazy psychos.

Sandy just sighs and shakes her head in disgust.

"Come on Patrick, we'll help Sandy find what she's looking for and then we'll find Mr. Krabs. I mean what could hurt old Armor Abs Krabs?" SpongeBob says as the four walk down the hallway and into the darkness.

Meanwhile, surprisingly far away Krabs is searching high and low for money of any kind.

"Money! Money? Money. Oh gold tooth," Krabs says as he pulls the gold capped tooth out of the mouth of a corpse he was inspecting for money.

"What? It's not like he's going to need it," Krabs says to no one in particular as he hops down off the dead body and scuttles along.

"Well, this hasn't been a totally loss. I may not have found any money lying in the streets, but I do have this gold …wait a minute. This isn't gold. It's fake! Well not really, it's a metal cap coated in plaque but still," Krabs whines as he's forced to toss the disgusting tooth away. Disheartened he scuttles down the hall and peers into a lit room and his heart leaps into his…well a crab's heart is in its head already so….

"Hey narrator, they get the point. It's full of money!" Krabs whoops joyfully as he McDuck's through the pile of money.

But unbeknownst to Krabs that pile of money already belongs to someone else. And that someone happens to be a very hungry Houdini Splicer.

"Argh, this is bad. I haven't found anything to eat in nearly three days. I'm so hungry I'd eat…" Houdini starts to complain but then he notices the fat red crab doing the backstroke in his pile of cash and he smiles evilly. In two flashes of crimson colored mist Houdini grabs Krabs and drops him into a boiling pot of water.

"What the….argh!" Krabs screams as the water scalds his armored carapace, seeping into his body through the seams in his body that allow him to move. Desperate to escape Krabs tries to swim the edge, but the water saps his strength and he slow begins to sink.

"Tell. My. Money. I. Love. Her," Krabs groans as he vanishes beneath the frothing water as Houdini cackles happily.

Meanwhile in another room,  
>"Did you hear something?" SpongeBob says looking up from the giant, to him anyway, papers he was flipping through.<p>

No was the response from everyone else and with a shrug SpongeBob goes back to his work. They had found an old office that seemed to belong to someone important and Sandy was certain that there was something to be found there. But so far the only thing of interest was an old phonograph that Squidward was trying to get working.

"I know this thing can work, I just have too….WHOA!" Squidward yells as the record starts to spin and sends him crashing to the floor.

"Ouch, at least this can't get any worse," Squidward groans as he picks himself up. Just then a shadow overcasts the small squid.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles, we'll miss the angels dancing" comes a voice from above and Squidward turns his gaze skyward and up the skirt of a Little Sister.

"Squidward! I'm ashamed of you!" SpongeBob gasps at Squidward's behavior.

"Oh come off it Sponge for brains. It was an accident. Besides it's not like god's going to smite me for…." Squidward starts but a giant metal boot comes crashing down on him as the Little Sister scurries away to make room for the Big Daddy Bouncer. Hearing something squish under his foot the Bouncer scrapes his foot on the floor several times, leaving a dark red streak behind on the floor before following the Little Sister into the room.

SpongeBob would have screamed out for his fallen friend if Sandy hadn't grabbed his lips and pulled him into hiding. With a shush Sandy and SpongeBob sneak closer to get a better view of the two titans.

Patrick, having no interest in music, money, or science, had found something that he did care about. A snack dispenser machine and it was free too. The delicious treat, called EVE, came in a tube and was fun to suck out. In fact Patrick had eaten a dozen already and was working on another when the light was blocked out by the Little Sister looming over him.

"Hey, want a hit of this? It's really good," Patrick says offering an empty syringe to the girl.

"Look Mr. Bubbles. An Angel!"

"An Angel? Where where?"

"I can see light coming from his belly."

"Light? Belly? What are you…?" Patrick starts to ask, but as the needle of the vacuum syringe gun punctures his gut and begins to suck out his essence. His screams echo through the room as the Little Sister does her work.

"Huh. He's gone. That's weird isn't it Mr. Bubbles," the Little Sister says as she drinks the now full red vial.

Sandy was barely able to hold SpongeBob back, but the sight of his friend being drunk down like a power drink is too much for the yellow sponge.

With a war whoop he rips himself from Sandy's grip and launches himself at the Little Sister. But he never reaches her as the Bouncer smashes him into the ground with his drill, impaling the yellow sponge like an olive in a martini.

"Oh barnacles!" were SpongeBob's last words as the drill revs up and sends blood, body parts, and chunks of sponge flying all over the room.

Sandy didn't hang around to find out if SpongeBob lived or not. No, every fiber in her being told her to run and for once in her life Sandy knew what true fear tasted like.

"Oh god….that thing killed them all. Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob. Poor poor SpongeBob. I've got to find Mr. Krabs, we've got to get out of here," Sandy said trying not to lose herself in her panic. She quickly ducks into a lit room and is nearly smacked by Krab's boiled and broken shell.

"Well, that's a depressing sight," Sandy quipped as she's noticed by the still hungry Houdini.

"Oh goodie, the second course has arrived and I do believe it's going to be rat rotisserie style," Houdini giggles madly.

Normally Sandy would have smacked him for calling her a rat, but given the circumstances she decided to run for it.

"Oh, don't go my little one! I'm still so very hungry!" Houdini bellows giving chase.

Sandy runs as fast as her little legs can carry her and soon she can see salvation.

"The ocean, if I can just make it there I'll be safe! Oh this day can't possibly get any worse!" Sandy says as the images of her slaughtered friends dance before her eyes.

From some other dimension a voices echoes loudly, "Sandy startled the Murphy!"

"What the barnacles?" Sandy says looking behind her as something lands between her and Houdini. That something was a proximity mine, and Houdini just crossed it's threshold.

"Well…." Sandy starts but she never finishes as the mine goes off and she's thrown, torn and tattered, back first into the water with a crack. As the cold water rushes in through the tears in her suit Sandy realizes that she's dying. Nothing can save her now and the thought brings some level of comfort to her as darkness begins to overwhelm her.

"At least….I'll get to see everyone again."

The End.


End file.
